


Hush Hush

by sunshineboy1981



Series: Those Damn Inverts [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Hiding a Relationship, M/M, Nothing Graphic in this one, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Secret Relationship, allusions to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineboy1981/pseuds/sunshineboy1981
Summary: In a relationship like theirs, Will and Billy knew they had to keep things hidden. Not only was it gay in Indiana, but it was also taboo age-wise and when it was boiled down, it was only sex. There was no need to advertise it, even if neither really knew why they went so out of their way to keep it hush hush.





	Hush Hush

After a couple of months of repetitive, cyclistic behavior the two had fallen into a relatively calm routine. Once or twice a week, they would meet up for sex. They've gotten better at silent communication. Will staring too long when Billy comes to pick up Max, Billy bumping into Will into the hallways at school, and they always somehow found one another in odd ways. They'd found weird ways to meet up and odd places to do so.

It wasn't always easy to avoid people. Will's Party had still been keeping an eye on him even so long after the Mind Flayer incident, and it could be difficult to slip away without the leash. Even Billy had friends at school, though Will didn't particularly like that crowd nobody said that Will even particularly liked Billy in any sense other than physical. It was occasionally hard to slip away for days and days at a time. In a relationship like theirs, Will and Billy knew they had to keep things hidden. Not only was it gay in Indiana, but it was also taboo age-wise and when it was boiled down, it was only sex. There was no need to advertise it, even if neither really knew why they went so out of their way to keep it hush hush.

* * *

That being said, nobody ever pretended that it was - forget easy -  _possible_ to hide anything from your psychic soon-to-be-step-sister. 

It seemed as though right from the start, El was curious from the start. Every time he left her sight, she seemed a little uneasy, but there was a different story when he came back from an escapade with Billy.

One day during a visit to Will's house, she broke in with a sudden. "Who is he?"

Will stared at his sister who was completely oblivious, her big brown eyes confident and filled with genuine imploration. She doesn't even seem to question the words leaving her mouth. 

"What do you mean, El? Who's 'he'?" Will shrugged, trying to hide the inner fidget. El seemed to see right through it though, whether that was a psychic-thing or a sister-thing he wasn't sure, but Johnathan seemed none the wiser, so...  

"The boy you keep thinking about. Is he a boyfriend?" El still seemed to have no idea what she was trying to imply.

"El! Shhhh!" Will covered her mouth. "Don't talk like that so loud, okay? Please..."

"Why?" El asked, obviously perplexed. "I have a boyfriend, and I'm not quiet. Why shouldn't you have a boyfriend?"

"Because you're a girl!" Will sighed. "People don't really like the idea of boys liking other boys. You know what they called me, before Zombie Boy?"

"Fairy?" The confusion only grew and continued.

"Yeah, it uh," Will sighed. "It's a mean word for boys who like other boys..."

"Why be mean about it?"

"I don't really know, El, but it's just what happens."

"But... you are..." The curly haired girl tried to wrack her brain.

"Gay, yeah." It felt odd to actually get it off of his chest. It's not as though nobody knew his sexuality, Billy was proof of that, but saying it out loud caused this wave of relief. 

"And that's... bad? But why?" El was so confused.

"I don't know. I mean, I don't think it's very bad, but it's because it's how I am."

 "Like when Billy says Lucas' skin is bad..." El mumbled as a twinge of familiar guilt hit Will like a train. He wasn't sure how he ever believed El wouldn't notice.

The curly haired girl gasped. "Is he... Billy?"

Will nodded with shame in his stomach, sinking to the bottom like a rock. El smoked a little bit. 

"Do you like him? Like I like Mike?" Will sighed again, not wanting to explain this.

"Not really the exact same. Not just because we're both guys or anything, but we don't have much emotional like. More like... We like how each other look..."

El nodded along. 

"So just like, kissing and sex?" Will's face flushed as he nodded. He liked to think she only knew that from the party and he  _didn't_ need to find a creative way to hypocritically castrate his best friend.

"But you've gotta keep it hush hush okay?" Will said. "No telling anyone, even the party. Especially not Max."

"Friends don't lie." El replied bluntly, making her brother roll his eyes. 

"It's not lying!" He tried to justify. "It's just... selective truth.."

She didn't seem convinced, but El nodded anyways, her eyes full of sympathy as she wrapped him into a hug.

"He dies if he hurts you though..." Her quiet mumble almost made Will take it as a joke.

* * *

The next day, Billy was horny.

Will knew because the older boy ran into him about six times over the course of half of the school day. It was oddly close to their last little "meeting", being the day after another one, but it wasnt as though the young, eternally hormonal boy was about to complain. 

While Will was waiting with El and Dustin thi lunch, Billy ran into him a seventh time, this time slipping a piece of paper into the younger boy's hoodie. He knew that it had a time and place on it. 

Dustin cut off his thoughts. "Why is Hargrove being such an asshole today? " The curly haired boy grunted, glaring af neither of his friends seemed as upset as he was. 

Will shrugged as El gave him a minor shove. "Hush hush," she whispered with a giggle. 

It had been a developing habit if hers to say that whenever she saw Billy, liking the phrase. 

Will rolled his eyes,  smiling at his friend. "Hush hush."

Dustin cut in immediately "What cha whispering about? He beamed, jokingly asking in a "secrets don't make friends!"

The trio smiled as they continued on their way, Will quietly moving the paper from his hood to his pocket for later inspection.

 


End file.
